The Delusional
by juunanzerika
Summary: Meanwhile in the Whitebeard Pirates, Ace heard some rumors about the ghost division that is active for everyday. Being as curious as he is, he asks every person he knew and ends up getting winded to a troublesome rebel [YAOI][AceXOC]
1. Intro

_If you ever have a problem, count down the numbers One to Ten_

**_1…_**

**_2…_**

**_3…_**

**_4…_**

**_5…_**

**_6…_**

**_7…_**

**_8…_**

**_9…_**

**_10…_**

_Once you are done counting, they say that that problem will disappear and will be forgotten. But actually, that is a mere lie of adults who fools innocent children. The reason is either to ease or to escape the responsibility of explaining the whole situation to themselves. This kind of immature thinking has been passed down by generations making the whole society a fool._

_…that's why children shouldn't listen everything to what adults always say…_

_If you let the elder's take rule on you, you will forever become a marionette of their unwanted ambitions._

_If this so called beautiful future they are saying—_

_"No matter what you do, I'll ALWAYS be with you. For now and FOREVER…"_

_—are going to haunt you for your mistakes and failures—_

_"I'm never… going to trust again!"_

_—then how can a future be bright—_

_"Become my son—!"_

_—if the span of your life is being counted?_

_Life in reality is harsh and unacceptable, only for those who witnessed its worst. Even if you strive for that dream everyone has opposed, you will still end up being in the state of loss and imagination._

"Everyone wants happiness, no one wants pain. But how can there be a rainbow if there is no rain?" the female pirate jumped from her position and viewed at her commander questioningly

"Death? What are you suddenly saying this time?" the male looked at his right-hand and smiled slightly

"Nothing, it just popped out of my mind. Anyway, any reports on the escaping enemy? We should get rid of it before the Old Man learns. I don't like being lectured by that geezer…" the female snorted and then took out the mini den-den mushi with a red colored shell and an eye patch on its left eye

"We're just waiting for Rood's report. By then, everything will be just fine…" she giggled and then went to the opposite direction to check on her other nakamas. The male soon ceased to smile and looked at the clear blue skies with a poker face

_"If I count one to ten, I know nothing will happen because the problem will never disappear. May it be Ten, a hundred, a thousand, nothing will really change. After all, the problem wouldn't disappear on me…_

**_For I am the problem myself_**_…"_

* * *

**Yeah, um, I'll be leaving a note. This story is still experimental since I'm planning to try out the genre 'DRAMA'. And surely enough, I'm not much of a dramatic person. So for this story, I'm reading some mangas and fiction to enhance the writing progress of mine. Also, please inform me if there are some errors or such. Since I really want to continue writing this fic.**

**Thank you for listening and have a nice day****_ *dashes away with a mad blush on the face*_**


	2. Rumors

**"The Rumors…"**

**_'You can hear rumors but you can't know them'_**_— Jay Asher, Thirteen Reasons Why_

* * *

Everyone snickered and tried to restrain their laughter. It's been a month since Ace have officially joined the Whitebeard Pirates but still gets to have the title _'Main Attraction'_. Why? Because everyone is having fun on the teen's narcolepsy attack. And they seemed not to get tired of it. They would even pull of some pranks on him while asleep. Like for example, being a substitute flower vase if he happens to be with Vista. There was also a time where he woke up wearing a maid uniform and a thick make up on his face. Seriously, it was his one of the most humiliating days in his life. And he knows the best who the main suspect of this crime was…

But now, one of the best pranks was made by the three commanders namely Izou, Haruta and Namur. Currently, they are franticly looking for a hiding spot like their life depended on it. For what reason you ask?

…

**_*KA—BOOM!*_**

…

_For what indeed…_

"Gaaah! I didn't do it I swear!" everyone laughed at the scene. It was really irony for a cook to fear the fire, but who wouldn't if the fire itself was a newly awaken beast who was ready to execute the sinners who made fun of him.

"_Who_..?" he asked in a deep rough tone with matching big eye bugs being drawn on his face and some words like '_Lolz'_, '_TROLOLOLOLO—'_, _'Imma saxy an' I knu et~!'_ and '_DEAL WITH IT'_. Not only that, his body was also covered in doodles. There were poorly drawn flower and some stickman with swords which probably should be pirates. And to make this thing worst, the marker used was Oil-based…

"Gyaaa~ Someone heeelp~! Ahhh! Marco!" it seems that the poor cook has found his savior. He ran towards the 1st Commander's direction with a hopeful look on his face. But when Marco saw the look on the other person on the cook's back, he laughed but then regretted it afterwards…

* * *

Ace wandered around inside the ship, lost. Earlier he had kicked the asses of two commanders who really wasn't one of the people who messed up with him. Right now, he's looking for the two commanders Izou and Haruta since he already chased off Namur off the ship. Isn't that great to be a merman? No devil fruit users can catch him on the ocean after all…

"Argh..! I swear I'm going to get those two once I see a glimpse of them!" he shouted irritably startling the pirates who came across him. They hurriedly went away before the flame user would ask them. Ace figured that they were blackmailed by the two commanders. If they say something about the whereabouts of the two, they would face the wrath of two demons. Which, the teen has understood and pity them.

Since the teen had nothing to do and figured that it will take him time to find those two, he took a detour to waste his time to something more worth it. But then again, he found nothing. He sighed and rested at the wooden wall with a lazy look on his face

_"…but seriously, an enemy can't just disappear without a trace right? Those traitors did deserve punishment but suddenly disappearing like a bubble isn't something to be happy about…"_ the teen picked up some conversation behind the wall

_Disappear? Traitor? _He certainly needs to hear more about this. Since he seems to be left out from this newly heard news, why not listen to it while he still got nothing to do?

"_About that, I heard that it was a division that no one knows of. The division commanders actually knows who they are but still keeps it a secret. Have you heard of the ghost division full of assassins? I bet you don't, I just happen to hear it when Commander Thatch was muttering about another pirate from that division and got dumped._ " the two pirates both laughed. Ace snorted imagining some assassin woman throwing away the roses given to her by Thatch. But then, before Ace could hear the two discussing another conversation, a hand was found on his shoulder making him jump away and shield himself

"I swear I wasn't eavesdropping!" and behold, one of his most ridiculously lame and obvious lies. Izou narrowed his eyes at the obviousness of the idiotic flame user. The reason why he was here was because their Oyaji wants to call everyone for some announcement about the incoming _visitors_ of the ship

"Hmmm… That's suspicious. I didn't even ask anything…" Ace was sweating ice. He knew the best that he was never good at lies. And also, he too paranoid to make one.

"Ah, ehehehehehe, I was sleep talking?" that made Izou's suspicion even worse. But since he still remembers his sin against the flame user and the teen does not, he'll let him off for this time. ONLY this time.

"Anyway, Oyaji's calling everyone for an announcement. Better not sleep it off okay? It's seriously important. Meet you at the lobby at two." With that, Izou turned his back and dashed away leaving Ace dumbfounded. He tried to figure out why the Okama ran but then realized the reason. He cursed under his breath and started chasing after the Commander. With full speed hoping he would catch up and get his revenge


End file.
